


Congratulations

by abbyisnotcool



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, FUCK FUCK, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, im sorry, is anyone still into hamilton??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyisnotcool/pseuds/abbyisnotcool
Summary: The Reynolds Pamphlet





	Congratulations

Loud sobs could be heard throughout the Hamilton house, whether that be Eliza's, or Philip's.

Laurens floated throughout the once lively house, to see all the children hidden in their bedrooms. He passed Eliza clutching letters to her chest, and staring at the fire. The flames were dancing in her eyes. He walked passed the kitchen to see Philip crying, reading the pamphlet over and over again.

Laurens was pissed. He gave up on Alexander for this? He stormed towards Alexander's study, and phased through the door. At the sudden cold and movement, Alexander looked up. His eyes widened, and he put his pen down. A single candle was flickering on his desk, as he stood up.

"Laurens!" Alexander almost sung. John walked over, and looked over his desk.

"Alexander," John quietly responded, and looked at him a little too sweetly. 

" _Congratulations_." 

Alexander's face turned sour, and John's grin turned into a frown.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kinda stupid," John pressed his hand against his forehead as Alexander recoiled, "an open all the cages in the zoo kinda stupid, a truly you didn't think this through? Kinda stupid." Alexander looked down as John started pacing.

"Lets review. You took a rumour maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair that which no one has accused you," John pointed his finger, towards Alexander's chest, "I begged you to take a break, you refused too." Alexander remembered hearing a voice telling him to stop. God.

"So scared of what your enemies will do to you,  _you're_ the only enemy you ever seem to lose too," Laurens basically screamed at Alexander, and the candle started flickering, "You know why Jefferson can do what he wants, he doesn't dignify school yard taunts with a response!" 

"So yeah,  _congratulations_!" Laurens walked away from Alexander, who quietly sang his name once more. Laurens whipped around.

" _You've redefined your legacy co_ -" 

" **It was an act of political sacrifice!** " Alexander screamed over him. It echoed around the house, as Laurens stood there blankly staring at him. He took a step forward.

"Sacrifice?" All of a sudden, time whirled around them, and they were put into Laurens memories. Alexander looked around, and saw him standing with a woman, and a child. Laurens looked sad looking at them, but when they turned, he gave them a smile. You could see the look of resentment on the woman's face. The child had no idea. 

"I languished in a loveless marriage, I lived only to read your letters," Alexander stared sadly at the man who only smiled while looking at his letters, while his wife and child played in the back. Laurens stared at the letter, smiling when he read the words Alexander wrote him, "I look at you and think god what have we done with our lives and where did it get us?" 

Laurens looked at him, and Alexander stared back. They were back in Alexander's study, and Laurens was holding his hand. 

"That doesn't wipe the tears of the years away, and I wish I could, but I can't stay... But do you know what I'm here to do?" Laurens put his arm around Alex's neck, as he whispered 'Laurens' once more. John kissed him deeply, then moved away.

" _I'm not here for you._ " Laurens pushed him away so Alexander was pressed against his desk. He stared wide eyed at Laurens, as he realized he was getting angrier. 

"I know you better than I know my own mind, you could never find someone so reckless as kind!" Laurens ghost was turning redder, and Alexander's eyes widened.

"And a million years ago you said to me," Alexander saw himself standing next to Laurens, telling him about Eliza. He could see Laurens sadness.

" _This one's mine._ " Alexander saw himself say. Laurens turned back to him, his face full of anger and regret. 

"So i stood by...  _do you know why_?" Alexander tried to move more, but the desk wouldn't budge.

"I truly love you more than anything in this life, I would choose you happiness over mine every time!" Laurens screamed as the candle flickered and grew bigger than before. Alexander watched him, all the while holding back tears.

" _Eliza_!" Alexander sang along with him, as Laurens showed him what he was doing to his wife. He watched her burn the letters he had written her, and the while sobbing. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Was the best thing in your life!" Alexander looked at him longingly, and John looked away. Laurens glared at him once more.

"So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!" Laurens screamed, and crossed his arms.

"So _congratulations_." Laurens directed Alexander back to his desk, where he stood to watch John.

"For the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make is for Eliza, give her the best life!" Alexander reached out one last time. 

" _Jack_." Laurens froze. They stared at each other for what seemed to be like an eternity. Then Laurens turned around, and looked back one last time.

" _Congratulations._ " With that Laurens was gone, and the candle blew out. The smoke gathered around the room. It was dark, and the only sounds were Philip's sobbing, and Eliza's screaming.

Alexander collapsed into his chair, as tears started pouring out. He put his head down. 

He didn't bother relighting the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop there it is


End file.
